


It Had to Be Spiders

by YoungLion (CastielsShockBlanket)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kara Danvers is a Dork, One Shot, Protective Lena Luthor, Sort Of, Spiders, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsShockBlanket/pseuds/YoungLion
Summary: Kara Danvers is fearless. She's Supergirl, she's the most powerful woman on Earth, faster than a speeding bullet, she's stopped airplanes with her bare hands. Kara Danvers isn't afraid anything.....except spiders.Lucky, Lena is around to rescue her.





	It Had to Be Spiders

"It had to be spiders," Kara said, or rather squeaked, considering how high pitched her voice was at the moment. 

Everyone at CatCo had already gone home for the night, but Kara had had to run back to get some papers she'd forgotten at her desk. When she turned to leave she'd spotted it: an eight-legged creepy crawly death dealer no bigger than her thumb, and it had been headed right towards her desk. 

She was sure she must've screamed, not that she'd admit it to anyone later, and that was how she'd ended up standing on her desk, her hands pulled up under her chin in terror, gaze fixed on the demon on the floor. 

"C'mon Kara, you have laser eyes this isn't so scary," she murmured under her breath. 

Except that it  _was_ that scary. Why did they have to move like that? And sure she knew, logically, they couldn't even bite her because they couldn't break the skin. That didn't mean the idea of that spindly legged creature crawling across her arm or leg or wherever couldn't freak her out. 

"Kara? Are you alright I thought I heard--" Lena's voice pulled her away from her thoughts, and Kara will admit she jumped slightly. Lena cut herself off as she rounded the corner and spotted Kara standing on the desk and raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. "You alright, Kara? What are you doing up there?" 

"Preserving my life," Kara explained. 

"From what?" Lena asked, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Is the floor lava?" 

"Worse." 

"What could be worse?" 

"That!" Kara shouted, taking a slight step back as the spider moved again, pointing frantically in it's direction. 

Lena stepped further into the room, her gaze following the direction of Kate's pointing with a skeptical look on her face. She looked for a second then turned back to Kara and shook her head, saying, "A spill on the floor? I don't see anything." 

"The spider!" Kara yelled, and Lena gave her a half-joking look of disapproval. Kara lowered her voice to a stage whisper and said, "There's a gigantic spider! Right there, Lena, look!" 

"It really doesn't look that big from here," Lena said, looking like she was trying not to laugh. 

"It wants to kill me," Kara answered with complete sincerity. 

"That's rather devious for a creature with such a tiny brain, don't you think?" 

"That thing is evil." 

Lena just blinked at her for a moment, and Kara nodded at her insistently. Eventually, Lena rolled her eyes, but there was a slight hint of a smile on her face as she stepped forward. 

"What are you doing? It'll get you, you have to run for it," Kara whispered, as if the spider might hear and understand her. 

"You give this arachnid rather a lot of credit," Lena remarked, stalking over to Kate's desk. "If it's so clever, maybe I should consider hiring the little guy." 

"No!" 

Lena shot her a look and Kara whined, "Please just get rid of it. I don't want to die here." 

"It's no more evil than you or I," Lena said, tipping over a pencil cup on Kate's desk. She took the cup and a sheet of paper and then approached the spider, kneeling down in front of it. As she put the cup over it she murmured, "You're just misunderstood, just like me." 

"You can keep that cup," Kara whispered. 

Lena slid the paper under the cup and stood up. "I'm going to take this little wanderer out to the balcony. Please don't break your neck up there, it would be dreadful publicity." 

She laughed as she turned to head outside. Kara thought she heard Lena whispering some sort of reassurance to the spider as she exited, but she wasn't sure. Kara waited in her place on the desk until she was sure it was safe to come down. She was still standing there when Lena walked back in, carrying the cup in one hand and the paper in the other. 

"Problem solved," she informed Kara, setting the paper and cup on the first desk as she approached and straightening her skirt with her now free hands. 

"Thank you," Kara said sweetly. 

She moved to climb down from the desk, but Lena stopped her. When she was next to Kara's desk she held out a hand in offer to help her down. "Can't have my best reporter getting hurt, can I?" 

"And they said chivalry was dead," Kara joked, and she took Lena's hand despite not really needing it. "You're my hero."

Her heels weren't really that tall today, but when Kara jumped down one of them moved wrong and she stumbled forward. She would have hit the ground face first, but instead she fell directly into Lena's arms. 

Kind of just staying there for the moment, Kara looked up at Lena and grinned. "I think I just fell for you." 

Lena rolled her eyes again, despite the full on smile on her face. Then she looked back at Kara and seemed to consider something before saying, "You know something, Kara?" 

"What?" 

"I fell for you a long time ago," Lena said, gently grabbing Kara's chin and bringing their lips together. 

It was gentle and quick, and Lena pulled away almost too soon. Kara blinked dumbly for a second, and then she broke into whay must have been the dumbest grin anyone had ever seen. "Wow, I should trip more often." 

"Oh dear."

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little idea i couldn't get out of my head? hope you guys liked it! my first supergirl fanfic!!


End file.
